Alexander Fleece
Character Appearance ' ((TO BE EDITED)) '''Personality ' A ram with an upbeat personality, Some might say Alexander would surely put an overly proud royal in their places as soon as he walked in the scene. Being the next golden ram with the honorable fleece; he makes sure to live his life to the fullest. His fun-loving and adventurous personality makes every second worthwhile, he would hold parties, just simply go on a campfire trip with good companies or engaging in extreme activities that awakens his adrenaline rush, he is also very protective and possessive of everything or anyone he claims to be his. He is also unafraid to show his skills and strength. He also prioritizes both brawn and brains specially when it comes to taking a role of a leader. Alexander handles responsibilities like there is no tomorrow because of his drive and capability to work on any challenging environment, whether as a leader or his own mythos, he always wanted to finish everything prior to the deadline. In group activities he will not hesitate to call out a teammate who is incredibly lazy (sometimes would drop them off the credits), This lives him three things; one he is the one doing all the work and two; some might find him too pushy and three he is seen by some to be confrontational. He also dislikes his ideas being dominated and restricted as he loves to contribute to any changes. As a teammate; Alexander will immediately take action on his given task, he will even show respect to a leader who " knows what they are doing" by the end of the day, he still wanted to see everyone be their very best, there are times when he is asked for an advice, he will humbly give helpful suggestions to improve themselves. This boy has a wall that hides his regrets because after all nothing is personal, it's just for the sake of destiny (business). 'Hobbies and Interest ' '''‣ Mountain Hiking - A combination of his two favorite things, adventure, and extreme heights. It's his own relaxing version of "walk in the park"; aside from being attached to nature, he also loves the feeling of climbing on top of the mountain,feeling the cool breeze rushing through his hair....And to scream his lungs out when he's frustrated. ‣Combat - Those horns are there for a reason. Being housed under Ares the God of war there is no doubt Alexander has taken interest in the art of combat. It's his way to show off or enhance his strength. This interest also allows him to vent out his anger although this brings out his "war-freak" side and as Ares would say; Alexander shouldn't be anywhere near a sharp object when he is angry. ‣ Swimming - A very unusual hobby he does alone, despite his fiery side he also somehow feels so connected in water. He also takes secret synchronize classes, a hobby that anyone in his family isn't aware of. Powers and Abilities Granting of authority-''' An ability he sometimes uses as a form of business. Although the power he gives is not wealth but a power of authority. He sets up confounding challenges to the person who seeks requests from him in order to prove themselves worthy of his favor. If they cannot do it within a given time they will have to pay up their end of the bargain. Although he keeps this to a minimal because of the punishment he might earn to himself as well. (Limits: This is only effective to mortals and Demi-Gods, or anyone who has a lower position in authority) 'Levitation -' Despite not harboring any wings, Alexander is able to levitate and fly at certain heights. '''Other Contents regarding Alexander Alexander's Playlist ''' '''Mythology Main Article Jason and the Legendary Golden Fleece (Jason and the Argonauts) How does Alexander fit into it? ((TO BE EDITED)) Relationships Family Chrysomallows -''' 'Ares the God Of War-' '''Friends Jason Argonaut (BFFA) No one else can handle Alexander's fiery personality than his best friend James. Despite the destiny of James finding him; Alexander is mostly the one dragging James into his shenanigans although James doesn't mind, except when Alexander jumps into a brawl then he'll be happy to drag him out. Alexander teaches him the importance of managing the kingdom which James finds extremely helpful since his father is not around to teach him the advances. Alexander is also responsible for his fashion sense, he would help him accessorize and advice what to wear and what not to wear. This friendship is not all about bros and pros, with Alexander's Ill temper and Jame's stubbornness; these two would but-heads. Just give them second or two and everything we be ok like nothing happened. Pets Vintage -''' Alexander's three-headed serpent that guards him in his sleep. The third head can breathe fire which can frighten those who tries to disturb him. 'Romance ' '''Views on Romance? He believes that power and wealth are one of the few reasons why most relationships are short-lived, whether family or romantic affairs. He would not allow himself to be tied down specially with a controlling partner, as he also values his freedom. He would rather let his partying feet lead him to the right partner Enemies Trivia ‣ His favorite season is Summer and his favorite flower is a bleeding heart ‣ His Voice claim is Bill Cipher from Gravity falls ‣The idea of him earning an ability to grant power of authority came from the original concept of the golden fleece itself; to anyone who is in possession of it grants them kingship. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Work in Progress